Panic Room
The Panic Room is a location in Hello Guest. You can use this room in order to beat the game as there are other ways you can beat it. Appearance The Panic Room is a big mansion with ripped walls and a crow statue outside of it. It usually opens and closes it's mouth, and sometimes even lights shine depending on the power the building has. There is a queue where you can stand, and when you walk inside you'll notice a control room with a lever pulled forward, buttons and a microphone. You might also notice a dark blue light shining from the ceiling. If you go up the staircase you will see a red roller coaster sitting there. In front of the roller coaster is a red door that opens once you ride on the coaster. How to enable the roller coaster To enable the Panic Room roller coaster ride, you need to do the following: Acquire at least 6'' gas cans and the crowbar from the Supermarket / Shop, then go towards the direction of the Ferris wheel until you find one of the small kiosks scattered all around the map. Very close to that kiosk you will spot a long white pole going to a rooftop of a building. Once you climb the pole and get on top of that building, you can walk to the other side on the roof and you will see some rails. If you jump down on them you will probably notice a metal fence that has fallen off that you can jump on to, if you jump on it and go a bit further you will notice a hole, which will eventually get you inside a room with yellow generators. On one of the generators there is a fuel tank, lever, valve and fuel meter. Fill the fuel tank with all the gas cans you bought from the supermarket and then go to the board behind you that is nailed with planks and get the nails off to enter. (SIDE-NOTE: ''The Guest might have gotten stuck there so be a bit careful when you enter) After that you have to pull the lever at the generator, which will cause some valves to produce steam. You have to quickly disable all of them until the generator starts working. Now, you will need to run over to the roller coaster and get in by pressing E''. (SIDE-NOTE: ''The fuel you put in will slowly start going down and the cutscene will stop if the fuel runs out, you have to make sure you go to the ride quickly. You can check how much fuel is left by looking at the fuel meter.) Usage The Panic Room is used to trigger the cutscene that will show info about the Forest Protectors. It tells us more about the lore of this game. It is also used to be able to trigger the Rocket Ride to beat the game and get the good ending. Trivia * The Panic Room is theorized to be the Rotten Core roller coaster that Lucy Yi's accident happened in.